Contrôle mental
by Hisokaren
Summary: Harry est vraiment nul en Occlumencie... Ce qui arrange bien les affaires de notre Mage Noir national, qui lui, excelle en Légilimencie. Ce ne sont plus de sombres images de massacres qu’il envoie par fax mental à Harry, mais de torrides scènes de sexes d


**_Auteuse _**: Moua.

**_Titre _**: Contrôle mental.

**_Base _**: Harry Potter. (Mini-spoilers HP 6)

**_Genre _**: **SLAHS donc HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR Romance (**enfin, si on veut**), Dark et Deathfic. **

**_Rating _**: **M (**préciser interdit au moins de 18 ans et aux prudes est nécessaire ? n.n...

**_Couples _**: A la base c'est un Harry –Voldemort : **HPLV** (_Ne me regardez pas comme ça lol_) Mais il y aura aussi un :** LVLM **et un** LVDM **tout en étant un** HPDM.** (_Mais arrêtez avec vos yeux, mdr, lisez la note et vous comprendrez_).

**_Disclaimer _**: Ils appartiennent à JKR.

**_Statu _**: **OS** (Pour une fois, il ne sera pas long comme ceux que j'ai l'habitude de faire, du moins je crois n.n...)

**_Résumé _**: Harry est vraiment nul en Occlumencie... Ce qui arrange bien les affaires de notre Mage Noir national, qui lui, excelle en Légilimencie. Ce ne sont plus de sombres images de massacres qu'il envoie par fax mental à Harry, mais de torrides scènes de sexes désinhibées et excitantes, au plus grand dam du Survivant. Réponse au défi de Kimmy Lyn. HPLV, LVLM, LVDM, HPDM.

**_Note _**:

Bon, que je m'explique. Mais avant lisez ça : « _Bravo pour cette fic. Je suis ravie de voir que tu sais écrire autre chose que des Drarry. Je t'assure que tu écris vraiment bien et que tu devrais diversifier tes slash. Un petit HPLV tu en es capable ? Je te lance un défi, si tu es capable d'écrire un HPLV, je t'écris ce que tu veux. Ça te va ? _»

C'est la review de **KIMMY LYN**. Elle m'a donc lancé un défi et j'ai accepté, non sans rechigner un peu, je l'avoue. Reste que c'est un défi qui me plaît bien finalement et que j'ai envie de le faire. Je meurs quand même de trouille vu que je ne peux absolument pas, et j'insiste sur le absolument pas, me targuer de maîtriser le personnage de Voldemort, au contraire d'Harry et Draco. On comprend tous pourquoi lol n.n...

**_Note – Bis _**: L'idée de la fiction, m'est venue alors que je regardais un Clip de **2Pac **: How do you want it ? C'est d'ailleurs un Clip que je qualifierais aisément de pornographique et je vous assure que je ne pèse pas mes mots.

Cette fiction est une histoire de contrôle et de pouvoir... Il n'y aura pas de romance, car comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, je ne maîtrise pas suffisamment Voldychou pour lui donner un côté romantique et des états d'âme d'amoureux transi lol. J'ai peur que ça cloche et c'est un peu pour cette raison que j'ai ajouté d'autres couples afin de limiter un peu le temps que je devrais passer sur lui.

**Je n'ai jamais lu de HPLV mis à part peut-être celui d'Ishtar et qui est intitulé « Baisse ta garde et ton pantalon » et j'espère que ça ne ressemblera pas trop à d'autres fictions HPLV. Donc, si mon idée a déjà été traitée avant, merci de ne pas hurler au plagiat lol. **

**Kim chérie :** Cette fiction t'es naturellement dédiée puisque tu en es l'instigatrice. Lis donc ma petite note de fin ;)

**À ma béta-lectrice Ishtar **: Tu as vu ça ? Elle a réussi à me faire écrire un HPLV... Mon dieu, je vais faire un HPLV... J'y crois pas... Je sais que tu es une experte en la matière, j'ai bien vu sur ton compte que tu en avais fait un certain nombre et que de ce fait tu es plus habile que moi dans ce domaine... Du coup j'ai peur lol. D'ailleurs, je me suis laissée guider par ta fiction à toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de voir comment tu avais fait. Je ne sais absolument pas dans quoi je me suis fourrée. M'enfin, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même un peu. **Ishtar** : Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas ! Au contraire, je suis honorée que tu m'aies prise comme modèle… Et je te préviens que si j'aime, je vais te harceler… Je suis comme Kimmy Lyn, ma compère des reporters sans vertu, je trouve que tu devrais te diversifier… Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais adoré ton HPSS :b… Sur ce, je cours lire… Le résumé m'a mis l'eau à la bouche !

Bon, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. J'espère que ce ne sera pas juste un gros cafouillis de nullité mdr...

Allez, GO et BONNE LECTURE quand même.

_**CONTRÔLE MENTAL**_

« Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? »

« Ooh... Maître, c'est bon... Si bon... Aah ! »

« Prends-le en toi Lucius... Vas-y, prends-moi en toi... »

« Oh Maître... Si dur... Si gros... »

« Mmm... Lucius, je suis à l'étroit... »

« Maître encore, oh, encore, oui... »

« Tu es tellement serré... »

« Encore... plus, j'en veux plus... »

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes Lucius... »

« Je... Je Ooh, vous... Vous aime. »

« Dis-moi à qui tu appartiens ? »

« Ah vous Maître... Aah ! Je... Je suis tout à vous... Oh, je vous en supplie Maître... Plus fort, plus... Plus vite ! »

« Bien. C'est très bien... Voici ta récompense mon petit esclave. »

« Ooh ! OOH ! Maîîîître... AAAAH ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front baigné de sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le visage en feu. Il prit plus d'une minute pour recouvrer une respiration normale, une main posée sur sa cicatrice enflammée. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur s'empara de sa tête et il grogna, fermant les yeux et se concentrant pour atténuer la douleur. Quelques longues inspirations plus tard, il s'effondra au milieu de ses draps, les yeux dans le vague, enfin apaisé.

Son rêve lui revint en mémoire et il sentit aussitôt la nausée l'envahir. Se levant promptement, il courut jusqu'à la salle de bains et vida son estomac du pauvre repas qu'il avait pris avant de monter se coucher.

« Quel horreur, murmura-t-il ne sachant s'il faisait référence à son rêve ou à ce qu'il venait de régurgiter. »

Grimaçant, il tira la chasse d'eau et entreprit de se déshabiller. Une douche ne pourrait certainement pas lui faire de mal, bien au contraire. Il avait grandement besoin de fraîcheur.

La petite, et il ne croyait pas peser ses mots, chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait louée dans ce village perdu au fin fond de la Bretagne était loin d'avoir le confort chaleureux et agréable de son bon vieux dortoir à Poudlard. À vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait tout quitté six mois plus tôt pour se lancer dans sa croisade anti-Mage Noir, rien de ce qu'il découvrait ne semblait pouvoir lui faire éprouver ce même sentiment de bien-être que lorsqu'il était à l'école.

Il s'inquiétait pour ses amis, Ron et Hermione en particulier, dont il n'avait volontairement aucune nouvelle. Harry refusait de prendre le risque de les mettre en danger ou de se mettre lui-même en danger si quelqu'un de mal intentionné interceptait Edwige. Il ne supportait d'ailleurs pas envisager de se faire prendre avant d'avoir réussi ce pour quoi il était parti : détruire les Horcruxes et en finir avec Voldemort.

Pourtant, et ce depuis un certain moment maintenant, ses convictions semblaient avoir étés revues à la baisse. Il ne lui restait que deux Horcruxes à trouver et à briser mais bizarrement, il n'était plus certain d'en avoir envie. Certes, sa rancœur envers Voldemort n'avait en rien changé, au contraire elle ne faisait que s'accentuer à mesure que le temps passait, mais il éprouvait cette étrange impression de culpabilité. Comme si détruire un Horcruxe signait une perte encore plus grande pour lui, en échange.

Harry ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait qu'il devait le faire car après tout c'était son destin, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à lever sa baguette sur un Horcruxe...

Il retira sa chemise et quand ce fut au tour de son pantalon, ses mains s'arrêtèrent net face aux lacets noués. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, pour ne plus voir l'imposante érection qui déformait le tissu de son jean. Voilà qui résumait assez bien ses tourments et sa situation actuelle. Des images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et il serra ses paupières avec plus de force.

En fait, ses doutes et ses certitudes quant à la destruction totale de Voldemort avaient commencé à s'affaiblir au moment même où ses rêves étranges avaient envahi son esprit. Des rêves dont il ne doutait pas de connaître l'expéditeur. C'était d'ailleurs là une chose qu'il avait hâte d'annihiler avec la fin du Mage Noir : ce lien qui les unissait invariablement et qui permettait à Voldemort de pénétrer son esprit.

Harry n'avait jamais été très doué en Occlumencie et le fait que Voldemort excelle justement en Légilimencie l'agaçait au plus haut point. Le Mage Noir, et Harry ne le comprenait toujours pas, avait décidé de changer la donne et le contenu de ce qu'il lui faisait voir. Ce n'était plus de sombres images de massacres qu'il envoyait par fax mental à Harry, mais de torrides scènes de sexes désinhibées et excitantes, au plus grand dam du Survivant.

Harry l'avait déjà vu en compagnie de nombre de Mangemorts et de Mangemoresses sexys et si, au début, ses visions l'avaient écoeuré, aujourd'hui elles le faisaient, au sens propre du terme, bander.

Elles l'affriolaient tellement qu'il s'était surpris, et plus d'une fois, une envie folle de prendre tout ce qui pourrait lui passer sous la main. Il refusait catégoriquement de se toucher en songeant au cul du Mage Noir, et prendre quelqu'un, une personne quelconque, endormirait le dégoût qu'il éprouverait certainement à prendre seul du plaisir parce que le meurtrier de ses parents l'excitait.

Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais fait : franchir cette barrière malsaine et perverse. Il avait encore un minimum de respect pour lui-même et envers sa propre haine. Harry ouvrit les yeux et songea, avec un certain désarroi, que si ce n'était pas déjà fait, cela le serait sûrement dans peu de temps. Il était le Sauveur du Monde sorcier, mais malheureusement ce titre n'excluait en aucun cas les envies hormonales d'un adolescent en pleine croissance.

Il avait d'ailleurs constaté que ses orientations sexuelles n'étaient pas vraiment ce quelles paraissaient être. Évidemment quand on se mettait à fantasmer en live sur le cul d'un autre mec, il était plus que clair que l'on n'était pas totalement hétéro ou pas du tout. Dans le cas d'Harry, il s'était découvert une bisexualité qui ne l'affectait pas autant que s'il avait dû s'avouer être entièrement gay.

Décidé à faire fi de son désir compressé dans son jean, il enleva les derniers remparts à sa nudité et endura avec délice l'eau glacée qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Son visage levé vers le plafond, il laissa malgré lui ses pensées dériver vers son rêve. Cette fois, Voldemort avait fait fort... Lucius Malfoy avait été sa nouvelle catin et il semblerait qu'il ait grandement apprécié les attentions de son Maître.

Harry revoyait encore, avec une netteté qui le surprenait, les reins courbés de Malfoy et son visage crispé de plaisir alors que son arrière-train accueillait avec enthousiasme les coups de boutoir de Voldemort. Il entendait encore les conjurations du paternel de Draco et les cris de jouissance qui s'échappaient par vagues rauques et saccadées de sa gorge.

Son érection se fit douloureusement sentir et Harry eut plus que jamais envie de s'arc-bouter et de se faire prendre à la place de l'élégant aristocrate. En même temps... Le corps de Malfoy père était un appel à la luxure et prendre la place de Voldemort n'aurait certainement pas été mal non plus.

Un rire s'insinua dans son esprit et sa cicatrice lui brûla le front. S'effondrant à genoux, la respiration soudain haletante, il se concentra pour repousser l'assaut mental de Voldemort, mais échoua lamentablement.

La voix du Mage Noir semblait résonner sinistrement dans la Salle de Bains.

« Alors mon cher enfant... Je t'excite à ce point ? »

« Barre-toi de ma tête ordure ! cracha Harry le front collé au mur carrelé de la douche. »

« Je m'amuse beaucoup trop pour te laisser en paix Harry, répliqua le Sorcier. Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher mon plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais me gêner tiens ! »

« J'aime vraiment la contradiction qui existe entre tes paroles et ton corps Harry... Je sens ton désir, je sens ton excitation, je sais que tu me veux... Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te soulager... Tu me trouves beau, avoue-le. »

Harry serra poings et dents. En effet, il y avait un revers à la médaille. Il avait affaibli Voldemort en détruisant les Horcruxes mais, en retour, l'amoindrissement de ses pouvoirs lui rendait peu à peu son apparence. Il redevenait en quelques mots : humainement désirable. Il n'avait gardé de son ancienne apparence de Serpent squelettique que ses yeux de reptile en amande, son teint trop pâle et sa langue fourchue. Autant Voldemort était physiquement répugnant, autant Tom Elvis Jédusor était physiquement baisable. (_**ndla **: Je sais, ça fait gros, mais bon... Je ne vois vraiment pas Harry désirer Voldemort en tant que Voldemort. Vous voyez ? C'est trop dégoûtant. Déjà le fait qu'il éprouve du désir pour Voldy est étrange alors qu'il le veuille avec un physique pareil c'est vraiment trop... bizarre pour moi. **NdB** : Je suis bien d'accord… Et puis, un méchant super beau, c'est hyper plus cool ! lol_)

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« Je savais que je réussirais à te dépraver, et tu sais quoi ? Cette fois je vais encore prendre le plus beau de mes esclaves et, bien entendu, tu seras aux premières loges mon cher enfant. »

« C'est répugnant. »

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir Harry... Si au début tu le pensais réellement, il en est tout autrement désormais. »

« Pourquoi ? murmura le Gryffondor. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je te veux. J'ai besoin de toi et je veux que tu me rejoignes. »

« Oui... Pour mieux me tuer, ironisa le brun. Mais tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi. Il ne me reste plus que deux Horcruxes à détruire et ensuite, tu mourras. »

« Inutile de le préciser, grogna sèchement le Mage. De toute façon, je sens que tu faiblis de jour en jour. Bientôt tu ne pourras plus me résister Harry... Tu m'appartiendras. »

« C'est ça, compte là-dessus, saloperie ! »

« Harry... Nous en avions pourtant discuté non ? Tu sais qu'ils se sont tous servis de toi. Tu n'es qu'une simple machine de guerre pour eux. Ils t'adulent, te respectent, mais une fois que tu m'auras tué que crois-tu qu'ils feront de toi ? Rien. Tu recevras une ou deux récompenses pour ta bravoure, mais tu ne représenteras plus rien pour eux ! »

« C'est faux ! Ron et Hermione seront toujours là pour moi ! »

« Ne t'illusionne pas. Ces deux-là vivront leur vie et tu ne compteras plus pour eux. »

« Mes parents auraient été là si tu ne les avais pas tués ! »

« Ils ont donné leur vie pour que tu vives Harry, pas pour que tu dépérisses une fois que tu auras ma mort sur la conscience. Même Dumbledore t'a abandonné. Les Moldus ne se soucient guère de toi, pourquoi vouloir les sauver ? Les sorciers en font de même... Tu es leur Sauveur, ils ne t'aiment que parce que tu représentes leur assurance-vie ! Combien d'entre eux t'ont déjà aidé ? Mis à part tes proches ? Aucun ! Souviens-toi de la Coupe de Feu Harry. Tu es celui qui doit me tuer et pourtant ils n'ont pas cru en toi. Ils t'ont pris pour un menteur et t'ont rejeté. Y'en a-t-il qui ont pleuré la mort de ton parrain ? Aucun... Ouvre un peu les yeux. Tous ceux que tu aimes sont déjà morts ou mourrons bientôt et toi tu seras seul... »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurais-je envie de te rejoindre ? »

« Parce qu'à mes côtés tu vivras ! répondit Tom tentateur. Parce que je peux te donner tout ce que tu n'as pas. Le sexe, le plaisir, l'exaltation, le pouvoir... »

« Ce n'est pas convaincant, ricana le brun. »

« Tu es persuadé de ne pas en avoir besoin et pourtant, quand le moment viendra où tu seras seul, ce seront les seules choses que tu désireras Harry. »

Harry retint un cri de douleur quand la communication se brisa et il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid du sol. Il prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et retint cette fois un cri de rage. Voldemort avait raison. Les barrières d'Harry s'émiettaient petit à petit et il savait qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps. L'emprise mentale qu'avait ce foutu connard sur lui était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il arrive à s'empêcher d'y céder.

La frustration qui incendiait son corps jour après jour ne l'aidait pas non plus. Harry se maudissait de laisser à son corps un contrôle presque total sur lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue... Il en avait envie. Il en crevait de devoir se soustraire au plaisir de la chair alors que, nuit après nuit, Voldemort le lui faisait frôler du bout des doigts. C'était un véritable supplice et Harry craignait que son corps ne prenne définitivement le pas sur sa raison.

Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que Voldemort avait compris que sa fin était proche et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Aucun des mangemorts qu'il avait envoyés contre lui n'avaient survécu et il avait dû se faire une raison. Harry était devenu fort, bien trop fort, beaucoup trop fort. Son unique exutoire était donc de le convaincre de le rejoindre et de s'allier à lui. Pour cela, il usait de moyens vénaux mais très engageants, au demeurant.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**Trois mois plus tard. **_

Harry s'adossa contre le mur miteux et impersonnel de cette pauvre bicoque flottante et soupira. Il venait de détruire le dernier Horcruxe et une douleur lancinante fourrageait ses entrailles. Autour de lui, en plus des débris de la montre possédée, gisaient quelques cadavres de Mangemorts et autres joyeusetés livides sorties d'outre-tombe.

Il avait les mains pleines de sang et sa baguette n'en menait pas large elle non plus. Il prit une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour se remettre sur pied et quitta le bateau sans plus attendre. L'odeur du sang et de la pourriture lui donnait la nausée et il n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner dans la sordide cabane qu'il avait louée.

Il poussa la porte de sa masure de fortune et se sentit heureux de retrouver le modeste intérieur de son chez lui temporaire. Ce n'était pas luxueux, bien au contraire, mais c'était toujours mieux que la maison flottante remplie de corps mutilés et ensanglantés. Quelques longues heures plus tard, il était lavé, séché et habillé.

Allongé sur son matelas, il songea avec une satisfaction décroissante qu'il avait pratiquement mené sa quête à bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Voldemort et à mettre un terme à sa vie de Serial Killer. Mais cette idée lui était difficilement acceptable.

Pendant ces trois mois de combats et de tortures, Voldemort n'avait cessé de lui envoyer les mêmes et incessantes visions érotiques. Harry était aujourd'hui tellement frustré que le moindre soupir, la moindre œillade aguicheuse l'excitait. En clair, il avait vécu trois de mois de pur calvaire avec une érection douloureuse et rebelle. À croire qu'il avait passé toute sa vie en érection ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ?

Mais ce n'était pas le pire... Le pire était que Voldemort ne prenait plus qu'un seul de ses sujets. Lucius Malfoy... et Harry sentait son désir pour l'aristocrate monter et cumuler tellement de testostérone dans son bas-ventre qu'il était prêt à exploser dès que l'image de Malfoy apparaissait dans son esprit.

Mais le Survivant se refusait à le désirer... En même temps qu'il refusait l'idée de désirer Voldemort. Soupirant, il se rassura en songeant qu'après avoir tué le Mage Noir, il pourrait déverser toute sa frustration dans des corps aussi pâles et aussi désirables que ceux-là. Oui... Il lui fallait tenir encore un peu pour accéder à son éden.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

**oOo**

Assis sur son trône, Voldemort se réjouissait. Certes, Harry venait de détruire tous les Horcruxes, mais cela n'avait, et depuis longtemps, plus aucune importance pour lui. Il avait anticipé ce qui arriverait et son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Harry Potter pouvait bien casser tout ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait l'affaiblir, mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à son contrôle.

Quoi qu'il en dise, Potter était à lui. Il lui appartenait déjà d'une certaine manière et faisait exactement ce à quoi s'attendait le Mage Noir. L'avenir se présentait sous de bons augures pour l'assassin. Le loup était entré dans la bergerie et le mouton visé était déjà acculé dans un coin sombre de l'enclos.

« Maître, tout va bien ? »

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit.

« Oui, Lucius... Oui, tout va pour le mieux. »

« J'en conclus que vos plans se déroulent selon votre souhait. »

« Oui... Encore un peu et Potter sera à mes pieds. »

Voldemort flatta la joue de son esclave blond et changea de sujet.

« As-tu eu de _ses_ nouvelles ? »

Lucius acquiesça.

« Maintenant que Severus et Narcissa sont morts, il a perdu pied. Il est complètement désorienté et ne sait plus à qui il doit faire confiance. Il est exactement à point. »

« Bien, bien. Où se trouve-t-il en ce moment ? »

« À quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où se trouve Potter. Il a trouvé refuge dans une vielle maison abandonnée. »

« C'est parfait, murmura Voldemort ravi. Maintenant, il est temps de donner à notre cher Harry de quoi se soulager... »

**oOo**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Où se trouvait-il ? La seconde d'avant, il était plus ou moins confortablement allongé dans son lit et la seconde d'après, il se retrouvait installé sur un somptueux canapé d'un sombre velours armoise, parmi une bonne dizaine d'oreillers du même genre mais pourpres.

Ses vieux vêtements de ville avaient été troqués pour de plus élégants et, plus inquiétant, sa baguette n'était pas à portée de main. Il observa les lieux et fut surpris de se trouver dans une pièce aux murs obscurs dont le canapé sur lequel il était avachi constituait le seul meuble. Tout en continuant à balader son regard de droite à gauche, il s'interrogea sur ce que Voldemort avait de nouveau prévu pour lui. Car Harry, même s'il se demandait ce qu'était exactement cet endroit étrange, ne doutait absolument pas de ce pourquoi il était là ni de qui l'y avait attiré.

Un rai de lumière rouge apparut devant lui, l'éblouissant légèrement et le tirant de ses pensées. Il arrondit les yeux quand, devant lui, une immense cage pouvant contenir facilement deux ou trois lions sortit du sol comme une plante qui pousse. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il comprit avec appréhension ce qu'il faisait là.

Voldemort avait une fois de plus décidé de mettre ses nerfs à vifs en titillant habilement sa libido déjà bien émoustillée. Harry avait du mal à la reconnaître, mais cette situation commençait effectivement à l'attiser. De toute façon, se dit-il avec dérision, tout l'excitait depuis un moment déjà. Alors, cette scène et cette atmosphère n'y changeaient rien.

L'impatience se faufilait dans ses veines et alors qu'il allait soupirer d'agacement, la voix sinistrement chaude et envoûtante de son ennemi résonna dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

« Tu auras beau essayer, je ne sombrerai pas, l'attaqua-t-il aussitôt. »

« Mais tu as déjà sombré mon enfant. Je sens l'excitation et l'impatience monter en toi et je sais que tu attends avec avidité le joli spectacle que j'ai conçu spécialement pour toi. »

« Ne dis pas de conneries ! »

« Sois un peu plus poli ou tu n'auras rien ce soir ! »

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

C'était un mensonge, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ce petit jeu de déni rassurait quelque peu Harry et lui permettait de moins se rebuter. Voldemort se mit à rire et Harry se renfrogna. C'était quand il voulait le spectacle !

« Ce soir, reprit le Mage Noir, j'ai un cadeau particulier pour toi Harry. »

« Vraiment ? Une partouze peut-être ? railla le Gryffondor, malgré tout loin d'être contre l'idée. »

« Non. C'est une promesse d'appartenance Harry. »

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils. Il avait peur d'avoir mal compris.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Que si tu me rejoins, je t'offrirai le Serpent qui dansera pour toi dans cette cage ce soir. »

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Quoi ! »

« Tu as parfaitement compris. »

« JAMAIS ! s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta caboche de déjanté Voldemort ? Tu crois que la vie d'une personne se négocie de cette manière ? Je ne veux pas de ton sale esclave ! Je ne veux personne pour me lécher les bottes ! Je ne suis pas comme toi et ne le serai jamais ! »

Le rire du Sorcier retentit une fois de plus dans la pièce, donnant des frisons à l'adolescent.

« Nous verrons bien ce que tu en diras, après sa petite prestation. »

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le loisir de protester, la communication se rompit, le laissant dans un état d'irritation avancé. Cette fois, Voldemort avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. Harry ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra avec force afin d'endiguer le pouvoir exercé sur son esprit et de retourner dans son taudis silencieux.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de commencer qu'un clic sonore se fit entendre changeant la lumière écarlate en douce lueur ambrée. Harry tourna machinalement son visage vers la cage et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur envoya une onde électrique le long de son corps. Médusé, il ne put que retenir son souffle et écarquiller les yeux face à la splendide créature nue et recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans sa cellule d'acier.

Le jeune homme, car il était sûr que c'en était un, lui tournait le dos, et ce qu'il pouvait déjà apercevoir de son corps lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Son dos était une merveille de perfection et la ligne droite que formait sa colonne vertébrale se terminait sur une chute de reins fort alléchante. Sa nuque éclairée par la lumière tamisée s'ouvrait sur le rebondi de deux épaules fines, d'une blancheur nacrée. Ses courts cheveux blonds glissaient sur le sol et quand l'inconnu se mit à bouger, Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il retomba dans le canapé.

Ne pouvant quitter du regard ce corps attrayant, il vit le jeune homme se redresser avec une lenteur féline et se mettre debout, faisant déglutir avec peine notre Survivant. Ses fesses étaient la damnation elle-même et Harry comprit enfin le sens du mot « rond ». Harry sentit malgré lui la chaleur s'emparer de ses reins et quand l'inconnu se mit face à lui, il émit un bruit de gorge étranglé et ses yeux devinrent deux parfaites répliques de boules de bowling.

« Ma... Malfoy..., murmura-t-il alors que le blond lui souriait. »

« Bonsoir, Potter, répondit-il. »

Harry crut défaillir devant tant de charme et il ferma la bouche qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir ouverte en grand. Son esprit était beaucoup trop focalisé sur la quintessence du dévergondage debout face à lui. Harry voulut parler, _dire_ quelque chose, _faire_ quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il semblait que sa volonté ait été boycottée au profit de son désir. Draco Malfoy avait un corps d'une rare beauté et d'une perfection frisant l'irréel. Tout en lui suintait la débauche, la luxure, le sexe... et Harry se demanda dramatiquement comment après tant d'années à côtoyer Malfoy, il avait pu passer à côté de _ça _? Comment avait-il pu désirer le père alors qu'il avait le fils à disposition ? Il fallait quand même préciser que pratiquement un semestre de frustration poussait ses réflexions dans ce sens.

Draco le tira de ses pensées d'un simple mouvement de tête pour chasser les cheveux qui barraient son front et Harry sentit son pantalon le serrer atrocement en même temps que ses convictions et ses affirmations péremptoires périclitaient. Il voulut fermer les yeux et par ce biais soustraire son esprit à la tentation qu'était Malfoy junior, mais ses paupières refusaient de lui cacher cette vision.

Plus Draco gardait sa sexy attitude, plus Harry perdait pied, sombrant dans le gouffre séduisant du piège de Voldemort. Ce n'était pourtant pas avec hostilité que le Survivant se laissait tomber, mais avec appétit et envie. Malfoy commença à bouger, et notre vertueux –tout est relatif- Gryffondor songea le plus sérieusement du monde à s'abandonner au désir du Mage Noir. Le sexe dressé du blond était, par ailleurs, un argument des plus convaincants.

L'avoir rien qu'à lui, comme esclave pour l'éternité ? Avec un Mage Noir dévergondé en prime ? Cette idée était de plus en plus alléchante.

_(**Ndla **: Je pourrais faire en sorte de prolonger la scène et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais cette fiction est à la base un HPLV et je ne dois pas dériver de mon but premier lol. D'ailleurs, cette scène n'était là que pour décrire la perdition d'Harry.NdB : C'est bien, ma chérie, de garder le cap ! lol)_

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry grogna. Il marchait depuis une bonne heure sur ce chemin graveleux ne semblant mener nulle part ailleurs qu'à nulle part-ville, et le froid qui étreignait ses membres ne l'énervait que plus. Mais se remémorant le pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux, son humeur s'apaisa et il laissa un fin sourire dessiner ses lèvres gercées.

Une fois qu'il aurait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il obtiendrait satisfaction. Un plaisir plus intense encore que ce que lui avait procuré la mise en scène érotique de Voldemort et ses promesses de pérennité. Il se sentit durcir au souvenir de sa soirée et son sang s'échauffa, l'encourageant à avancer plus vite.

En effet, ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit avait fini de détruire tout ce qui faisait de lui le parfait Gryffondor. Son côté Serpentard avait finalement pris le dessus, et Harry, conditionné comme il l'était, ne songeait plus qu'à une chose, reproduire ce qu'il avait vu.

Alors que Draco dansait, embrasant ses sens et menant sournoisement Harry à courtiser son propre sexe, Voldemort était apparu dans la cage et avait emboîté le pas du blond. Leurs corps s'étaient soudés l'un à l'autre et la sueur les faisait luire de manière indécente. Beaucoup trop indécente pour qu'Harry reste de marbre. Il se rappelait encore le visage tordu de plaisir de Draco, ses grimaces de jouissance alors qu'il s'accrochait aux barreaux de sa cage, se faisant pilonner avec fougue par Voldemort.

Il revoyait les hanches fines du blond prisonnières des mains larges de l'homme, et son corps onduler en rythme avec celui du Sorcier. Le torse mince et tracé de Voldemort, ses cuisses fermes, son bassin à tomber... Harry avait plus que tout désiré se retrouver dans la cage et transformer ce duo en trio.

Les deux hommes avaient exacerbé son désir avec habileté et désormais le brun ne ressentait plus aucune culpabilité, plus aucun sentiment de dégoût, plus rien en rapport avec le sacrilège que représentait sa convoitise pour le meurtrier de ses parents. Même cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Comme précisé plus haut, Harry avait coulé et son esprit était maintenant totalement sous occupation Voldemorienne.

Néanmoins, à l'inverse de ce que l'on pouvait penser, le Survivant ne s'était pas uniquement laissé guider par son appétence. Cette dernière comptait pour un pourcentage pour le moins important dans sa décision, mais les promesses de Voldemort comptaient tout autant, sinon plus. Non content de lui avoir promis Draco, il lui avait également garanti sa reddition.

_« Comment pourrais-je croire un connard perfide, déloyal et malhonnête comme toi ? »_

_« Tu le sais pourtant Harry. Tu as détruit tous les Horcruxes et je n'ai pratiquement plus aucun pouvoir. Tu peux me tuer quand bon te semble. »_

_« Ça ne te ressemble pas de capituler ainsi. Tu as un plan en tête, j'en suis persuadé. »_

_« Même si c'était le cas, tu ne peux pas envisager de refuser ce que je te propose Harry. Vois donc le bon côté des choses... Le reste de ceux qui te sont si chers à ton cœur sera sauvé. Le monde sorcier ne craindra plus mon totalitarisme, et les fichus moldus que tu te bornes à défendre resteront en vie sans même avoir eu vent de mon existence. »_

Et Harry avait accepté de le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas s'il avait signé son arrêt de mort, il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui promettait, mais vu que de toute façon sa vie n'avait été qu'une grande merde depuis sa naissance, cela ne l'effrayait plus. Il avait fait un choix. Un choix qui lui permettait de se satisfaire te toutes les manières possibles. (**NdB** : Ouaisn mon gars, t'as raison ! Serpy Powa ! lol)

Il allait avoir Voldemort, Draco et sa revanche sur la vie.

Harry aperçut enfin l'immense bâtisse à l'allure peu engageante se dessiner sous la pâle lueur de la lune et c'est avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus Serpentard qu'il se dépêcha d'y pénétrer.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

« Harry... Tu es enfin venu à moi, murmura Voldemort avec un sourire. »

Le Survivant haussa les épaules et répondit.

« C'était ce qui était convenu non ? »

Tout en disant cela, son regard se balada autour de lui. La pièce était grande et paradoxalement, si l'on s'en tenait à son allure extérieur, tout était d'un grand luxe. Face à lui, Voldemort était assis sur une espèce de trône immense, aux coussins de velours rouges et surplombé de deux colonnes de marbre auxquelles étaient suspendus des rideaux de gaze noirs. Il avait désormais retrouvé une apparence totalement humaine, mis à part le feu qui brûlait dans ses iris, et Harry vit à quel point il était beau. À ses côtés se tenait, majestueux et élégant, Lucius Malfoy tout de bleu marine vêtu. Son regard était à l'inverse de celui de son Maître, froid et dédaigneux.

Harry mourrait d'envie de lui renvoyer son arrogance en pleine figure par une boutade contenant « soumission sexuelle », mais il se retint. Lucius Malfoy ne l'intéressait pas. Il promena encore un moment son regard sur la pièce et fronça les sourcils, contrarié de ne voir nulle part son précieux présent.

« Où est-il ? »

Voldemort sourit et se leva de son imposant siège.

« Dans la pièce d'à côté, répondit-il en pointant un doigt sur sa droite. »

Il le fit tourner dans l'air et une porte en bois massif apparut dans le mur.

« Il est là... Il est prêt pour toi... Tu peux aller le chercher... »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte. Sans un regard en arrière, il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce peu éclairée. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière lui et il chercha ce qu'il était venu prendre. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes d'investigation, il le vit, accroupi dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sa tête plongée entre son torse et ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés contre lui et entourés de ses bras.

Harry sentit immédiatement son désir se réveiller. Même habillé de frusques sales et déchirées par endroits, Draco Malfoy l'excitait au plus haut point. Mettant en veilleuse sa proéminente ambition, il s'avança lentement vers lui. Quand il ne fut qu'à un mètre du blond, il se figea.

Les épaules de Draco tremblaient et des sanglots quasi inaudibles s'échappaient de sa gorge. Il semblait émaner de lui une détresse oppressante. Ce constat eut au moins le mérite de refroidir quelque peu notre Survivant, dont le regard émeraude brillait désormais d'inquiétude. Prudent, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de l'héritier Malfoy.

« Dra... Malfoy, appela-t-il doucement. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, perdu dans son tourment.

« Malfoy, répéta Harry un peu plus fort. »

Cette fois, un visage inondé de larmes et d'incompréhension se leva et lui répondit silencieusement. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Draco Malfoy était à présent loin, très loin, du fier Prince des Serpentard qui faisait la loi à Poudlard. Tout ce qui restait de sa belle insolence paraissait avoir totalement trépassé au bénéfice d'une tristesse et d'un égarement sans nom. L'ancien Préfet vert et argent était on ne peut plus perdu.

Harry leva une main rassurante et caressa la joue sale d'un geste tendre. À sa grande surprise, Draco laissa échouer sa joue avec complaisance dans sa paume et s'y frotta tel un chat réclamant un câlin. À milles lieues de s'en plaindre, Harry accéda à la discrète demande et prit le blond dans ses bras. Aussitôt, les mains de Draco s'agrippèrent à son dos et son visage trouva refuge sur son torse.

« Je suis désolé Harry, chuchota le blond au bout d'un moment. Tellement désolé... »

La stupeur du brun n'était pas feinte.

« Pourquoi ? »

« À cause de moi Dumbledore est mort... Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait. »

« Tu ne l'as pas tué Mal... Draco. C'est Rogue qui l'a fait. »

« Mais il l'a fait pour me protéger. Pour que le sang ne coule pas sur mes mains, mais en vain. En plus de celui de Dumbledore, le sang de ma mère et de Severus macule mes doigts. »

Harry se tendit. Il n'avait pas oublié que Draco avait fait tout cela pour protéger avant tout ses parents et, il le supposait, sa mère en particulier. Vu le rôle que tenait Lucius Malfoy aux côtés de Voldemort, il se doutait que Draco n'avait désormais cure de son père. Le brun passa une main dans la chevelure blonde et douce qui chatouillait son menton et murmura.

« Viens avec moi Draco. Aie confiance en moi, je suis là maintenant. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. »

« Non. »

« Draco... »

« Pourquoi t'embarrasserais-tu de moi ? »

« Parce que je te veux Draco. Tu n'as plus personne, mais moi je te veux. »

Le blond leva vers lui un regard surpris et Harry ne résista pas. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles, vermeilles, de son fantasme et força le barrage de ses dents. Le baiser fut possessif et court, mais il les laissa tous les deux pantelants. Harry avait conscience de manipuler Draco, mais il s'en moquait. Pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait était de prendre son dû, et d'accomplir ce pourquoi il était venu.

« Je ne te décevrai pas Draco. »

Et sur ces mots, il se leva et porta dans ses bras le frêle corps du Serpentard. Draco se débattit, mais sa faiblesse était telle qu'il ne put se défendre plus longtemps et il se laissa emporter hors de la pièce.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Draco hurla à plein poumons, mais personne ne le délivra. Nu, les poignets emprisonnés dans des bracelets d'acier, il était suspendu à de solides chaînes. Ses cuisses étaient retenues à des lanières de cuir qui, si on les tirait, cambraient son cul de façon provocante. L'air lui manquait, sa cage thoracique le brûlait et son cerveau était complètement court-circuité.

Quelqu'un lui avait fait boire quelque chose qui amenuisait son esprit et sa tête tournait affreusement. Il était plongé dans un état de demi-inconscience et il n'avait plus du tout connaissance de ce qui l'entourait. Il savait juste qu'il avait mal aux bras, aux jambes et au dos. Sa lucidité avait fui et il semblait avoir le cerveau d'un nouveau-né.

Soudain, un cri s'échappa de sa gorge fine et son corps se tendit sous l'assaut d'un plaisir incroyable. Il lui semblait qu'un millier de langues se promenaient sur sa peau, lui envoyant moult frissons plus grisants les uns que les autres, le faisant se tordre et trembler. La douleur était toujours là, mais si insignifiante face au plaisir qui le terrassait qu'il ne s'en souciait plus du tout. Il était perdu dans un monde d'allégresse et son corps s'enflammait.

Harry regarda avec délectation la silhouette pâle se mouvoir à un rythme torride et sensuel. Il avait déjà ôté sa chemise et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrasser de son pantalon, trop étroit et très très indésirable à ce stade des choses. Une main taquine se posa sur l'une de ses épaules et il ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce caresse.

La main se fraya un chemin sur son torse et, alors qu'elle rejoignait son nombril, deux lèvres humides assaillirent sa nuque avant d'échouer au creux de son cou et de le torturer avec délice. Harry ferma les yeux et gémit alors qu'une voix chaude murmurait à son oreille :

« Tu es enfin à moi Harry... Je savais que tu finirais par m'appartenir. »

« Obsédé et possessif... J'aime ça, répondit Harry en se retournant brusquement. »

Il captura les lèvres de l'homme qui hantait depuis si longtemps son esprit et savoura avec appétit le baiser vorace qu'il lui donnait. C'était un subtil mélange de chaleur et de fraîcheur qui donna à Harry l'envie désespérée de se vautrer dans ces bras pour sentir encore plus intensément les courbes de ce corps si tentant. Il avait enfin ce qu'il avait souhaité.

« Comment peux-tu être froid et chaud en même temps, s'émerveilla-t-il quand le baiser prit fin. »

Voldemort eut un sourire. Ses dents brillèrent.

« Laisse-toi faire. Laisse-toi aller. »

Ses paroles coulèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry comme des pétales de fleurs. Il avait même l'impression de pouvoir les sentir et il frémit alors que le bout de la langue du Mage Noir glissait sur sa gorge. Ses mains plongèrent dans la chevelure brune et soyeuse de Tom Jédusor et il rejeta la tête en arrière, lui offrant davantage d'espace.

Non loin, les cris de Draco avaient augmenté de volume et d'intensité. Ils étaient plus rauques et plus longs. Harry se laissa bercer par eux, et soupira de bien-être quand Voldemort saisit entre ses dents un de ses mamelons. Il le tortura avec habileté, le fit rouler sous sa langue, le mordilla et tira dessus d'un coup sec, provoquant un cri et ramenant les hanches de sa victime contre les siennes.

Un feu venait de s'allumer dans les reins du Survivant, et il n'avait aucune envie de l'éteindre. Son sexe grossissait et sentir celui de Tom se durcir contre le sien l'embrasait davantage. Il prit le visage de l'homme en coupe et le conduisit jusqu'à sa bouche pour un autre baiser renversant.

De son côté, Jédusor songeait qu'il était bien dommage de devoir achever ainsi son plan pour concrétiser son rêve. Il allait perdre un savoureux amant... mais il allait d'abord en profiter. Il ne faisait pas partie de la catégorie des personnes qui ne mêlaient pas plaisir et travail et entreprit de le faire comprendre à son jeune apollon.

Il saisit dans sa main moite le sexe dur d'Harry et sourit en le voyant se cambrer et mouvoir son bassin pour accentuer la pression. Mais, en bon sadique qui se respecte, il prolongea la torture jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent alangui entre ses bras lui ordonne de lui retirer son foutu pantalon et de le branler sans plus de cérémonie avant qu'il ne lui fasse comprendre le sens de la phrase « Moi frustré pas beau à voir ».

Voldemort ricana et accéda à sa requête salace. Il descendit lentement le long du corps du Survivant, frôlant sa peau de ses lèvres, honorant son ventre et son nombril avant d'arriver face à l'objet de sa convoitise. Levant les yeux, il vit avec satisfaction le regard embué d'Harry, sombre et quémandant sa libération. Avec un retard délibéré, il saisit le bouton du pantalon entre ses dents et le défit. Puis, il s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair, prenant soin de frôler autant que possible la bosse olympienne qui déformait le tissu bleu délavé, alors qu'il la baissait.

Harry, lui, n'en pouvait déjà plus. Plus de six mois de frustration, plus de six mois de chasteté à se retenir de se toucher ou de toucher à autre chose, et Voldemort se mettait à jouer les escargots ? Oh non ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il était venu ici pour se soulager, pour baiser et jouir. Certainement pas pour attendre que Môssieur Voldemort ait fini de s'amuser à « Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette... » ! D'autant que derrière lui, les hurlements de jouissance de Draco n'arrangeait en rien son état d'excitation avancé.

D'un geste brusque, il repoussa Voldemort, et se défit lui-même de son pantalon et de tout ce qui l'empêchait encore de pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa queue. Tom eut un sourire sardonique et Harry grogna.

« Pressé on dirait ? »

« On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, éluda Harry en se dirigeant vers lui. »

En un tour de main, il avait retourné l'homme dos à Draco de sorte que lui puisse profiter du spectacle affolant du blond se contorsionnant de plaisir. Il vit son ennemi hausser un sourcil et Harry ne se retint plus. Attrapant la nuque de Voldemort, il l'attira brusquement à lui et lui enfonça d'un coup sa verge dans la bouche. Le Mage Noir émit un son étranglé, mais ne se rebella pas, à la plus grande joie d'Harry qui n'avait qu'une envie, le voir se soumettre à ses exigences.

Harry délaissa la nuque de Tom pour sa douce chevelure et crispa ses doigts quand un léger mouvement de va-et-vient stimula son pénis et que deux mains glacées ceinturèrent sa taille. Enfin, enfin, il sentait le plaisir. La langue du Mage Noir titillait la fente suintante sur son gland et léchait son membre de tout son long avec une faim paroxystique. Ses lèvres suçaient le bout de sa verge comme elles le feraient d'une friandise et sa bouche l'aspirait avec science.

Harry était au nirvana. Voldemort avait une bouche de catin et le pompait si bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier son plaisir. Et voir Draco soumis et haletant à quelques mètres de lui ne faisait que l'exalter davantage. Soudain, il vit le blond se tendre et pousser un ultime cri alors que sa semence jaillissait, salissant son ventre plat. Harry crut qu'il allait jouir lui aussi, mais il se recula précipitamment, s'attirant un grognement protestataire. Manifestement, Voldemort n'avait pas apprécié qu'Harry lui retire sa sucette.

« Je... Je ne veux pas jouir comme ça, murmura le brun essoufflé. »

L'homme sourit et se releva, léchant ses lèvres avec avidité.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux dans ce cas ? »

Une lueur de malice brilla dans les iris vert bouteille et la réponse fut murmurée. Tom Jédusor élargi son sourire et s'exécuta. D'un geste de la main, les lanières de cuir qui encerclaient les cuisses de Draco, furent tirées vers le haut, relevant les jambes du blond et les ouvrant si grandes, que rien ne pouvait échapper aux regards avides de Voldemort et Harry. Draco avaient désormais les genoux ramenés contre son torse, son cul était indécemment exposé et sa verge avait grossi. Pour ne pas blesser ses poignets, Voldemort avait ramené une table sous son corps, pour que son poids ne les lui meurtrisse pas.

Cette position excitait Harry comme un fou, et Tom ne niait pas être lui aussi très émoustillé. Le Survivant s'approcha de la table et s'y appuya, cambrant ses reins vers l'arrière, offrant son postérieur au désir de Voldemort.

« Bouge ton cul ! s'impatienta l'adolescent. »

Loin d'être impressionné par le ton impérieux que ce dernier venait de prendre, Tom croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

« Je veux d'abord que tu bouges un peu pour moi. »

Harry, que la demande animait grandement, obéit et balança ses fesses de droite à gauche sur un rythme suave et corrupteur. Son regard restait fixé sur le membre de Draco, sur son visage à nouveau crispé de plaisir et sur les gémissements rauques qui passaient la frontière de ses lèvres. Ceci l'inspira et il poursuivit sa danse avec une sensualité qui acheva d'enflammer le désir de Voldemort.

Ce dernier s'aprocha à grands pas du brun foutrement bandant qui mouvait son arrière-train avec érotisme et écarta ses fesses pour le lubrifier de sa salive. Harry s'arc-bouta, les bras tendus et la bouche ouverte sur un feulement grisé alors que la langue talentueuse du Mage s'activait sur son anus. Bientôt, il n'en put plus et mendia son sexe en lui.

Voldemort ne refusa pas et se déshabilla promptement avant de le pénétrer avec une brusquerie qui les fit tous les deux hurler.

« Délicieusement étroit... »

« S... Si gros... »

Harry avait plongé son visage sur ses poings serrés, laissant à son assaillant un large champ d'action. Quelques minutes lui furent nécessaires pour s'habituer au membre épais qui l'avait enfilé et il put alors amorcer un premier coup de hanche auquel son amant répondit par un second mouvement plus virulent.

Face à eux, Draco les yeux à demi-fermés et l'esprit complètement noyé dans le plaisir se mouvait sur la table alors qu'une bouche invisible le suçait. Il sentait sur ses mamelons deux langues ardentes, mais elles ne valaient rien comparé à celle qui salivait abondamment entre ses fesses. Il lui semblait être pris de partout et il ne pouvait que s'abandonner, la tête rejetée en arrière, sans avoir la moindre conscience que son corps exaltait les gourmandises.

Harry, de son côté, goûtait avec un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé à ce qui l'avait tant fait rêver quelques mois auparavant et, il ne regrettait en rien sa décision. Voldemort était un amant des plus doués, et la manière dont il l'enculait – car c'était là le terme le plus approprié – lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Il sentait entrer et sortir de lui ce membre gonflé, et chaque coup de reins voûtait un peu plus son cul lui procurant un plaisir plus soutenu encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Un mouvement de hanche lui arracha un cri et il supplia.

« Encore ! Encore, refais-le encore ! Plus fort ! »

Son ordre fut entendu, et Voldemort accéléra la cadence. Le Mage Noir commençait à perdre le contrôle de son corps et cela lui déplaisait légèrement. Il n'avait pas prévu que baiser Potter lui enverrait de telles décharges électriques et l'inclinerait à ça, à le laisser dominer la situation. Car, il avait beau s'enfoncer avec hardiesse dans le corps étroit et moite du Survivant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Harry menait la barque. Le moindre de ses ordres, la moindre de ses suppliques était entendue et exécutée.

Mais son plan lui revint en mémoire et Tom songea que ce n'était finalement pas un mal. Pour ce qu'il avait à faire de toute façon, autant qu'il prenne son pied avant l'acte final, car il avait deviné, et ce depuis longtemps, ce qu'Harry avait réellement l'intention de faire. Il l'avait anticipé et prévu car c'était là, exactement, ce qu'il voulait.

Pris dans son plaisir, il ignora volontairement la main de l'adolescent qui pianotait dans l'air, amenant à lui sa baguette. Il donna les derniers coups de reins et, alors qu'ils jouissaient tous les deux, il vit Harry se retourner et prononcer avec une certaine cruauté le sort qui conduisait à sa perte.

Il ne hurla pas. Il ne protesta pas. Il ne se défendit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il sombra simplement, s'écroulant à terre, les yeux grands ouverts sur le visage triomphant d'Harry.

Le Mage Noir, _Tu-sais-qui_, Lord Voldemort... venait de périr sous l'_Avada Kedavra_ du Survivant, sous les oraisons de Draco Malfoy, qui ignorait absolument ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Harry s'effondra à genoux, le corps tremblant encore de son orgasme et les membres fourbus. Il l'avait fait... Il avait enfin tué Voldemort. Il était libre.

Il l'avait rejoint, l'avait eu et gagné par ce biais sa revanche sur la vie. Il regarda le corps nu et étendu face à lui, et s'approcha pour lui donner un ultime baiser. Puis il murmura contre les lèvres chaudes :

« Je n'ai pas agi en Gryffondor. J'ai préféré la sournoiserie Serpentarde dont tu m'as si copieusement investi. Je t'ai attaqué en traître au lieu de te combattre à la loyale. Mais c'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais mon cul, tu l'as eu. Moi je voulais ta queue, je l'ai eue. Tu m'as promis tant de choses Tom, mais je n'ai jamais eu pour habitude d'avoir confiance en des meurtriers. J'étais sous ton emprise oui... Mais pas de la façon dont tu le souhaitais. Ce que je voulais se résumait à ton corps et ta queue. Mais je dois te remercier. Tu m'as changé, maintenant je vois la vie d'un œil neuf. Tu m'as satisfait de toutes les manières possibles... En me donnant Draco, en m'initiant au sexe et en m'offrant ta vie. Bien sûr tout ce que tu m'as dit était peut-être vrai, mais je ne l'ai pas fait que pour les autres. Je l'ai fait avant tout pour moi. Ce fut une belle mort néanmoins, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te regretter. Tu baisais vraiment bien pour un connard. Allez vieux, sans rancune ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry se releva et sourit. Il s'apprêtait à se tourner vers Draco quand une douleur atroce incendia son front. Hurlant, il retomba sur le sol, crispant ses doigts sur sa cicatrice alors que son regard s'embrumait peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'à un noir infini...

**oOo**

Lucius Malfoy ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Le hurlement de Potter l'avait alerté et c'est avec une impatience non feinte qu'il se dirigea vers le corps de l'adolescent gisant au sol. Il ne se préoccupa nullement de son fils et passa près de lui sans le voir. Draco avait de toute façon perdu connaissance.

L'aristocrate arriva enfin près du corps inanimé d'Harry et ne put s'empêcher de se figer à la vue de celui de son Maître, mort à quelques centimètres plus loin. Il se força néanmoins au calme, et la pensée que cela faisait partie du plan élaboré par son Maître le rassura.

Il s'agenouilla tout de même près du corps de Voldemort, alias Tom Elvis Jédusor et caressa sa joue encore tiède du dos de sa main. Son Maître allait énormément lui manquer. Il se pencha, déposa un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres fines et son cœur faillit s'arrêter quand un rire sarcastique s'éleva dans l'air.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental Lucius. »

Le blond se tourna dans un sursaut et vit le visage d'Harry Potter, fendu d'un sourire railleur. Il déglutit.

« M... Maître ? demanda-t-il hésitant. »

Un sourcil consterné lui répondit.

« Bien entendu ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

Le ton dur et réprobateur lui enfonça la tête entre les épaules et il s'excusa, penaud.

« Je... Je suis désolé Maître, mais... mais... »

« Mais quoi ? coupa la voix exaspérée d'Harry. Tu pensais que mon plan n'allait pas fonctionner ? Tu me prends donc pour un incapable ? »

« Non ! s'écria le Mangemort paniqué. Bien sûr que non ! Vous le savez, j'ai une absolue confiance en vous Maître ! »

Un reniflement méprisant ponctua sa remarque et il se rapetissa davantage. Même coincé dans le corps d'Harry Potter, Voldemort restait un imposant sorcier.

« Et bien, ne reste pas là ! claqua sèchement la voix de Potter. Lève-toi et détache Draco ! Allonge-le ensuite sur le tapis là-bas, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps et je dois faire vite ! »

Lucius s'exécuta rapidement et se leva. Il porta avec précaution le corps de son fils et le déposa sur un épais et moelleux tapis, alors que Voldemort se dirigeait vers lui.

« Bien. Maintenant écarte-toi, ordonna-t-il. Ton fils m'attend. »

Voldemort s'agenouilla face au corps inerte de Draco et sourit. Il se pencha, écarta les cuisses du blond et souleva ses reins qu'il plaça sur ses genoux. Puis, il flatta son propre sexe et le sentit avec plaisir grossir entre ses doigts. Il attira alors Draco plus près mais, au moment où il allait le pénétrer, les yeux de sa victime papillonnèrent gracieusement, révélant deux orbes anthracites.

« Ha... Harry ? murmura Draco incertain. »

« Chut mon amour, murmura le brun. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

« Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le Gryffondor s'inclina et posa avec affection ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard. Draco surpris, pensa à se débattre, mais la langue humide d'Harry lui fit rapidement abandonner le combat. Il se voûta même et encercla la nuque du brun de ses bras, pour approfondir le baiser.

Voldemort jubilait intérieurement. Comme il l'avait prévu, Draco se donnait entièrement au Gryffondor. Savoir qu'il n'était pas indifférent aux charmes de Potter, lui était d'une précieuse aide. Il mit fin au baiser et pénétra avec douceur le corps de l'héritier Malfoy. Draco s'arqua, gémissant, mais accueillit avec ravissement le sexe d'Harry en lui.

Il l'avait l'étrange impression d'avoir été créé pour endurer cet organe. Il gémit une seconde fois quand Harry amorça de longs et torturants va-et-vient. Ses jambes se nouèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de la taille du Survivant et il se laissa complètement emporter par les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il faisait là, ni dans quelles circonstances il avait atterri sous le corps de Potter mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Tout ce qu'il savait était que son corps répondait avec enthousiasme aux fiévreux coups de boutoir du Gryffondor et qu'il adorait ça.

Voldemort sentit son corps trembler et un frémissement parcourut son échine. Il savait qu'il n'en avait encore que pour très peu de temps et que s'il ne s'activait pas un peu plus, il ne pourrait jamais finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Alors, il accéléra la cadence et en seulement quelques allées et venues, il jouit dans un râle, appréciant le cambrement du corps de Draco contre lui et son sperme chaud qui se répandait sur son ventre.

Pantelant, il se soutint sur ses bras, dominant entièrement le Serpentard languissant sous lui. Le regard du jeune homme avait pris une adorable teinte métallique et il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres purpurines. Il murmura un « merci » et se détacha de Draco, alors que ce dernier, complètement vidé, se rendormait.

« Lucius, lança-t-il en se levant. Apporte-moi la baguette de Potter ! »

Le Mangemort obéit et tendit l'objet à son Maître.

« Bien... Maintenant, j'ai vraiment accompli mon rêve, dit-il en souriant. Ce pauvre Harry... Il croyait m'avoir manipulé, mais il ne savait pas que, depuis le début, je prévoyais sa déchéance. Quand il reprendra le contrôle de son corps, il ne se souviendra pas de l'avoir jamais perdu. Il pensera simplement s'être évanoui de fatigue... Quant à Draco, mon cher et tendre Draco... Il portera mon héritier. C'est vraiment une chance que ton fils fasse partie des rares sorciers ayant le don d'enfanter. »

« En effet Maître..., murmura Lucius avec une indicible pointe de jalousie dans la voix. »

Ignorant les états d'âme de son esclave, Voldemort poursuivit.

« Harry Potter croyait pouvoir se débarrasser de moi... Mais, il m'a sous-estimé. Grâce à ma mort, mon esprit se réincarnera sous une autre forme dans l'enfant que portera Draco. Grâce à la semence de Potter, mon héritier possèdera une immense et infinie source de pouvoir. Grâce à Draco, il verra le jour et pourra lui aussi enfanter et créer toute une longue et prestigieuse lignée de petits Voldemorts ! »

Le Mage Noir éclata d'un rire sinistre qui donna des frissons au patriarche Malfoy. Puis, il se tourna vers lui et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction. Lucius recula, terrifié.

« Maître ? Maître que... Que faites-vous ? s'enquit-il inquiet. »

« J'élimine une source de problèmes futurs, mon cher Lucius. Je ne veux pas que Potter puisse découvrir mon plan avant que l'enfant ne naisse, ne grandisse et ne fasse régner le mal autour de lui. Je veux que Potter élève MON fils en croyant que c'est le sien et qu'il éprouve toute la peine et la douleur du monde le jour où il comprendra que je l'ai mené en bateau. Le jour où il réalisera qu'il ne pourra rien faire pour arrêter la machine, car il sera incapable de tuer cet enfant. Je veux qu'il souffre... Et toi, mon cher Lucius, tu es un obstacle. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'Harry lise dans tes pensées ou que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse... D'autant que pour la crédibilité de la scène, il faut que tu meures. Harry pourrait se demander pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué avant de me tuer moi. »

« Mais... Mais Maître... je... je... »

« Adieu Lucius. _Avada Kedavra _! »

Un cri perça l'atmosphère saturée du rire démoniaque de Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy s'écroula à terre, les yeux exorbités, le cœur mort.

Ravi, Voldemort se dirigea vers Draco et se coucha près de lui. Il caressa une dernière fois les joues pâles de sa mère porteuse, embrassa avec dévotion le ventre plat et y posa sa tête, alors que les doigts du blond plongeait dans la pagaille de ses cheveux ébènes.

Il ferma les yeux, et s'éteignit avec en tête un avenir bien précis.

Harry Potter et le Monde Sorcier étaient enfin affranchis de la menace du Lord Voldemort. Le héro avait vaincu, mais ils n'avaient certainement pas fini d'entendre parler de lui.

Car le plus précieux des _Horcruxes_ venait tout juste d'être créé...

_**-THE END-EUH-**_

_HK _: ... Et Draco fit une fausse-couche. MDR ! J'aime bien la fin... Ça fait mystérieux lol n.n...

_Harry _: O.O...

_Draco _: O.O...

_Lucius _: O.O...

_Voldemort _: O.O...

_Ishtar_ : Whaouh !

_Maman _: è.é !

_HK _: Argh ! 'Man mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Vas-t-en !

Bon... Hem, après ce petit interlude passionnant, je me soumets maintenant à toutes vos remarques. Je sais, je sais c'est du grand n'importe quoi, un portnaouak pur et simple, mais bon... héhéhé, j'ose espérer néanmoins qu'il vous a plu. **Ishtar** : OH OUI !

**_Kim chérie _**: Tu as vu, je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait ! Je ne pensais pas en être capable, mais j'ai relevé ton défi et plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru d'ailleurs. J'espère que tu as aimé. Je ne sais pas si tu t'attendais à un scénario pareil, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment tourner l'histoire autrement. À mon sens, Voldemort et Harry entretiennent une rivalité beaucoup trop importante pour qu'il puisse un jour exister une romance entre eux. Le sexe sauvage, je veux bien, mais les « Je t'aime » à foison, j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer. Il a tout de même flinguer ses parents. Dans un univers alternatif ce serait beaucoup plus crédible à vrai dire. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait intervenir Draco dans le truc. J'aurais juste pu faire un gros PWP, mais j'ai perdu l'habitude de n'écrire du sexe que pour du sexe. Je crois qu'avec le temps, j'ai la fâcheuse manie de toujours mettre un scénario même minuscule dans ce que j'écris. M'enfin... Pas trop déçue j'espère ? Tu aurais probablement voulu que je ne mette en scène qu'Harry et Voldemort ? Argh ! Je crois que je sombre lol... Ton offre tient toujours au fait ?

Allez ! Motivé, motivé... Un petit commentaire ?

Merci !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


End file.
